


Blue & Yellow

by jercydee



Series: Kuruko no Chapbook [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Future Fic, Inspired by Music, M/M, Shuffle Challenge, Songfic, iPod Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: Daiki and Ryouta play basketball together during middle school as each other’s partners. Once they graduate, they attend different high schools as rivals. The following vignettes portray how an author’s music library unravels the story of two boys falling in love and growing up.Rules:1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!4. Doteneight of these, and then post them.





	Blue & Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> For Patrisha, who I have roped into my shenanigans countless times. Happy Birthday, friendo!<3
> 
> Un-beta'd and I apologize /o\

**Track 1: Confession, Take #1**  
( _Now Playing: Why Can’t I? – Liz Phair_ )

The reality is Daiki has no idea what he and Kise are doing. He ends up building a lot of things in his head.

They dance around each other for a long time. Daiki just wants to dive in headfirst and date Kise, but part of him is terrified of being rejected. It doesn’t stop him from making passes, trying to make an advance on his best friend and partner, but he’s never really sure where he stands  
with Kise.

It’s embarrassing, acting like a lovestruck school kid with a childish crush. He can’t breathe, loses his words, mind spinning out of control whenever Kise smiles at him, hugs him, tells him how good they are together.

It comes to a head when Daiki blurts out how in deep he is for Kise.

Kise answers him with a kiss.

* * *

**Track 2: Confession, Take #2**  
( _Now Playing: Today – Joshua Radin_ )

Their confession is nowhere near as cute as Ryouta thinks it could have been, but it’s perfect all the same.

Aomine brings him around the back corner of Touou when Ryouta visits one day, literally stopping just a few feet away from the dumpsters. Ryouta at least persuades him to move away from the garbage, towards a secluded corner next to a fence.

At first Aomine whispers his feelings, then he half-shouts them because Ryouta tells him he can’t hear him.

“I said I like you, idiot!”

Ryouta jumps onto Aomine, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and pressing his lips against Aomine’s. Aomine’s arms flail a little before settling on Ryouta’s hips, and they sink into the kiss together.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for that.”

* * *

**Track 3: Long-Distance**  
( _Now Playing: Running On Empty – Jojo_ )

They haven’t seen each other in almost a month now: too busy with school, basketball, general busy-ness of life.

Daiki misses him a lot.

He misses seeing the sun across the table when they share a booth at McDonald’s, his boyfriend beaming at him as they share a milkshake together like a gross, cliché couple in those romance movies that Satsuki makes him watch sometimes.

He misses feeling the warmth of Kise’s body in his arms when they embrace, clapping each other on the back, ruffling hair and fists bumping together.

When Daiki starts to run empty, he makes his way to Kaijo.

Kise falls into his arms the moment their eyes meet, and Daiki’s energy suddenly ( _finally_ ) picks up again.

* * *

**Track 4: At A Karaoke Club**  
( _Now Playing: What The Hell – Avril Lavigne_ )

Daiki never thought he’d be the clingy one between the two of them, but when he’s with Kise apparently he is.

What people say about wild models is true for both women and men, and his boyfriend is unfortunately not an exception. When they argue, Kise goes off flirting with others, enjoying himself in parties and social gatherings to annoy Aomine, until Aomine inevitably comes back crawling for forgiveness and wanting to make up.

They’re out for karaoke with mutual friends when it happens again. Kise messes with him by singing with every single person in the room except him.

Daiki finally has enough. When Kise finishes another song, he pulls his boyfriend out of the room by the collar. He rushes them down the hall far from all their friends to a dark corner before he makes out with his boyfriend within an inch of their lives.

* * *

**Track 5: Growing Together**  
( _Now Playing: Never Be Alone – TheFatRat_ )

The beginning of their friendship was built from competition and constant antagonizing. It makes sense that their relationship is the same.

They clash, they yell, they argue, they bicker, they roughhouse. It’s what they _do_ , him and Kise.

Does Daiki wish it were different? That sometimes he was the softer, kind guy Kise says he can be? Yes, sometimes, usually after they have a serious fight. Sometimes they don’t speak to each other for days, too stubborn to apologize first.

It doesn’t matter though, because the moment that Kise tells him that he needs him, Daiki is there. He’d sprint across the entire prefecture for Kise.

* * *

**Track 6: Reunited Again**  
( _Now Playing: Dreams Don’t Turn To Dust – Owl City_ )

Beating Jabberwock together plants the seed in their minds. Syncing up and playing in the Zone with the other was the most alive they’ve ever felt.

When they graduate high school, they decide to attend separate colleges, opposing each other with the same youthful vigour as they did in high school. What confuses people is that they somehow manage to date throughout all four years. It’s hard, like any relationship is, and they go on multiple breaks because having your boyfriend as your athletic opponent is not easy, but they hold on.

Once they finish college, they go pro together, playing on the same national team and fulfilling the dream they’ve had since they were kids.

* * *

**Track 7: Post-Basketball**  
( _Now Playing: Waves — DesandNate_ )

It takes a while for Ryouta to convince his boyfriend that they can use one of Ryouta’s planes to fly up together. He’s surprised that Aomine has a fear of flying, especially considering that Ryouta’s a certified pilot now, but they’ve always fit together in weird ways and this was no different.

Ryouta quadruple checks that everything is okay before he begins the lift-off process, but before long they’re driving down the airport runway. When they pick up speed, in his periphery he can see Aomine stiffening in his seat.

He pulls them high up into the sky, eventually gliding above the clouds.

“ _Woah,_ ” Aomine whispers into his headset, and Ryouta smiles.

* * *

**Track 8: Honeymoon**  
( _Now Playing: Save Me San Fransisco – Train_ )

They’re riding in Ryouta’s brand new car, a cherry red convertible because Daiki’s husband is exactly the type to be into that kind of thing. Daiki surprises himself because he doesn’t mind in the least.

They drive out of Tokyo, top down with the wind whipping through their hair. Whenever Daiki looks to his left, he sees Ryouta singing along with the radio, Ray-Ban shades reflecting the sunshine and open road ahead of them. Daiki can’t help but smile and sing-along.

It takes them a few days of on-and-off driving to arrive at their destination in Fukuoka, unlike if they had taken a bullet train like both their families insisted they do instead, but they wanted to this their way.

They get lost almost five times, even with the fancy GPS system built into the car. Half of the time is because they were bickering about something stupid and whoever was driving missed a turn, or got off the wrong exit, and they had to turn around and haul back fifty kilometres to correct their route.

But they make it all the way to the resort, satisfied and together.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this for my thesis class and produced a chapbook of it as original fiction. When it's released, I'll update these notes~!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> Rebloggable version of this fic (TBA)  
> Thesis Blog (TBA)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
